


Do not tempt me

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Malcolm gets teased by his wife Ashley
Relationships: Ashley Collins/Malcolm Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Do not tempt me

“Do not tempt me”Malcolm says to his wife 

“Freshly made chocolate chip cookies”Ashley places a plate full of cookies on the table 

“They look amazing”Malcolm observes them closely 

“Good enough to eat”Ashley mentions 

“Trying to use your feminine wiles to drive me crazy”Malcolm chuckled 

“You’ve figured out my plan”Ashley pouted 

“A great plan by the way”Malcolm grabbed some cookies 

“You’ve heard of masterminds but ones never like me”Ashley says to him

“Well most masterminds aren’t as badass as you are”

“You loo like you haven’t been getting any sleep”Ashley said to him 

“I had a nightmare the other night”Malcolm tells her


End file.
